


Surf’s Up

by BlueSkipper



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkipper/pseuds/BlueSkipper
Summary: After losing a big match Ramos goes to stay with his brother in Australia to find himself. There he meets Fernando...





	Surf’s Up

The rain was pouring down his face as he charged for the ball. He knew he wasn’t going to make it before the oppositions striker so he went in for the tackle and the slid along the grass. The man went down on the edge of the box. The whistle went... it was a free kick to Atletico. This could be the last chance for the opposition to take the win in the final of the Copa del Rey Cup.

“Dammit!” Ramos muttered as he stood up and saw the ball being positioned just outside the box. He ran into the middle of the crowd in the box. He could see the focus in Griezmann’s eyes as he took his steps backwards away from the ball. The rain was lashing down even harder now. It was almost impossible for him to keep his head up and try and see through it but Ramos wouldn’t take his eyes off the ball. He was the one who was going to save this and redeem himself. The whistle blew and Griezmann strided towards the ball, lifted his leg up and booted the ball. The power that came from behind it made it spin past all the Real Madrid players in the box. They didn’t even have chance to react before it hit the back of the net. A sea of red and white surfaced in the crowd and Ramos dropped to his knees. It was all over. Everything he had worked for and it was all taken away by a stupid tackle. Why was he like this? He buried his face in his hands as he heard the final whistle. He had to fight back tears. They were so close and he blew their chance. He was so young and yet he had to carry that responsibility on his shoulders. He felt someone’s hands on his shoulders. It was Modric. He brought Ramos up to his feet and gave him a hug. Ramos pulled himself together and went to shake the hands of the opposition and then left them to celebrate on the pitch. He trudged to the changing rooms and hovered outside. He couldn’t face seeing any of his teammates. 

“He needs to learn to control his temper in big games like this. He’s just a liability” he heard Ronaldo say angrily in the changing rooms.

“Yeah if we hung on just a few more minutes it would have gone to penalties and then we would have definitely won” Benzema spat. 

“Guys! Don’t blame Ramos. It was the whole teams fault. These things happen in football. Yes I know it’s upsetting but just deal with it” Modric argued back. Ramos knew he could always count on Modric to have his back. 

He finally braved it and walked into the changing room. Everyone went silent and he felt all eyes on him but he headed straight to his locker next to Modric. They waited until the showers were empty and then both went to shower.

The hot water running down his back was easing the pain he felt through his whole body. 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself. Your young, your bound to make mistakes and the whole team did. Not just you” Modric reassured him.

“Ahhh it was just so foolish” Ramos said through gritted teeth and he clenched his fists.

“You have to calm down and stop blaming yourself” 

“I can’t. I know what’s going to appear in the papers. I need to get away. I can’t stay here” 

“Your overreacting. You need to deal with it and not pay attention to the papers” 

“But it’s not that easy. I’ve been in the papers before and it almost ruined me” 

“But where would you go?” Modric asked giving in to try and get him to stay.

“I’ll go and stay with my brother in Australia”

“You know the season hasn’t finished, right?”

“I know but I need this. It’s what’s best for me and the team. Will you cover for me? Tell coach I’ve gone to a training camp to work on my aggression in football”

“Serg I’m not sure about this”

“Please Luka. Your the only one who understands”

Modric looked at him. His eyes were pleading so much.

“Fine” 

Sergio grabbed Modric and kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you for understanding” he whispered and then left the showers. 

The flight was long and he tried to sleep for most of it but every time he closed his eyes he kept getting flashbacks to the match. He got on the coach and sat by the window. He knew he had another couple of hours so he closed his eyes and tried desperately to fall into a deep slumber. 

Ramos saw the ball flying towards him. He ran towards it and he saw the striker fall down. It was a free kick. The ball was booted with some force and it flew past Ramos’ head into the back of the net. 

“Nooooooo!!” Ramos screamed and opened his eyes and he sat up. Everyone on the coach was staring at him. 

“Not the kind of reaction I usually get when I call people’s stops out” laughed the coach driver. 

“Huh?” Ramos was so confused.

“This is your stop kid” 

“Oh” Ramos stood up and thanked the coach driver. He grabbed his bag from storage compartment underneath the coach and headed down the country road into the little Australian town where his brother lived. 

He walked into the town along the Pier looking over the beachfront. So many people were out surfing. Looking happy and having so much fun. The beach was packed with people of all ages. He smiled. This is just what he needed. An escape from his busy life. He wondered through little side streets and was fascinated by the different way of life that was here. He eventually got to some steps that led up a hill to some big houses, one of which his brother lived in. He clambered up them slowly with his big bags. He eventually got to the top and found the path leading down to his brothers house. 

“Hey Rene you should’ve come out with us today the waves were out of this world!” Shouted a voice from behind. 

Ramos turned around “I’m not Ren-“ He began to say to the guy standing behind him. The guy was tall and lean with messy blonde hair. Ramos was stunned and couldn’t finish his sentence. 

The blonde guy smiled at him. God his teeth were perfect. “Sorry I thought you were Rene. You look very similar from the back. Are you brothers?” 

“Um, yeah we are. I’m Sergio” Ramos said a bit flustered. 

“I’m Fernando. I live next door with my friend Juan” Fernando laughed “Nice to meet you. I’ll catch you later” then he disappeared into his house. Ramos turned around and opened the door to his brothers house.

“Hola! Rene it’s me” Ramos shouted as he walked in but there was no reply. Maybe he was out. Ramos started to look around the rooms of his brothers massive house. He wondered over to the mantle piece where he saw there were photos. He saw a photo of him and his brother together when they were kids. There was also a family one in the middle and on the end there was a photo of him with a football trophy. Rene was always his biggest fan in football. 

“Jeez how long are you planning to stay?” Rene joked. Sergio turned around and went straight over to hug his brother.

“I don’t know. Maybe a month?”

Rene pulled back from the hug to look Ramos in the eyes “ That’s a long time and your season hasn’t finished”

“Yeah I know” Ramos sighed. “But I’ve got it covered” 

“Sweet! Let me show you to your room”

Ramos followed Rene up the stairs and to a massive room with lots of windows and two French doors that opened up to a balcony that over looked the whole town and beach. 

“Wow” Ramos whispered. 

“I’ll leave you to settle in” Rene laughed and then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ramos went to open the French doors and stepped out on to the balcony. He could still see people out surfing in the sun set. His balcony also over looked Rene’s huge back garden which was completed with I swimming pool. He heard laughing coming from the garden next to Rene’s he went to the edge of the balcony and peered over. It was Fernando and another guy which must have been Juan. They were having a kick about and for the first time since before the terrible match he smiled and thought to himself he might just be ok.


End file.
